


separated

by diendxdecade



Series: whumptober 2020 drabbles [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Isolation, Lowercase, M/M, Whumptober 2020, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: when parado found himself in an unknown room and he can’t escape from that room.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: whumptober 2020 drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	separated

**Author's Note:**

> No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?  
> “Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | Isolation

“emu promise me you won’t ever say goodbye to me.”

“i promise parado, now let’s play game!” and then we play mario kart.

i am laughing in pain remembering that not even one day after emu said that now he is nowhere to be found.

“emu? can you hear my voice?”

there’s nothing, i can’t feel any connection with emu? why our bond is nonexistent?

it have been 5 days since i last seen emu, i can’t imagine that it could happen again. this is worser than the last time we were separated as the hurt from losing your life and not knowing emu is more hurt.

somehow my ability to teleport also gone I cannot used that when i need it the most, trapped at such unknown room, the room changed everyday and even if i could open the door the moment i set my foot outside i would be thrown back inside the room as if there magical barrier that prevent me to go out from this room.

“emu, please find me again.” i scream to the empty room and it echoes yet no one could hear my plea.

i tried everything yet there seems no hope for me to meet emu again, is this the punishment for my sins in the past? if i knew this would happen i would at least hug emu for the last time.

my head feels light and i can’t even cry, i just want to meet emu again, if i lose my consciousness would i meet emu in my dream?

**Author's Note:**

> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
